This project is to provide experimental evidence of the degree to which consultation increases the likelihood of practitioners adopting an innovative program of demonstrated worth--PEER. It will test experimentally the degree to which consultative assistance abets adoption when the consultant is aided by an instrument that identifies in advance the primary resistance points. The ultimate aim of this project is to provide a technology useful in the diffusion and utilization of mental health services. In Phase I a Readiness instrument will be developed based on a behavior model of change. It will assess the readiness of youth-serving agencies to accept innovative programs and predict where the organization will be resistive or responsive. Also a strategy of consultation will be developed that increases the likelihood of adoption. In Phase II, target organizations, matched on the basis of scores on the Readiness instrument, will be encouraged to adopt an innovative program called PEER (Positive Educational Experiences in Relationship). Experimentals will be given consultative assistance toward overcoming factors which the Readiness instrument shows as obstacles to adoption. Agencies' reactions will be studied to locate the reasons underlying adoption or rejection and to identify overriding factors in an agency's decision. In Phase III empirical evidence will be analyzed to determine the degree to which consultative assistance affects the adoption of an innovative program. These and other outcomes will be shared widely using procedures that the experiment has shown will facilitate their dissemination and adoption.